An Accident
by Lavuorenji
Summary: Seorang pemuda polos, menyukai seorang pembunuh. Bukan hanya orang yang disukai pemuda itu yang pembunuh, berikut kakaknya juga. Summary aneh, baca aja. M for safe.


**An Accident by Lavuorenji**

PG15 | Cromance | Wu Yi Fan, Wu Li Jian, Do Kyungsoo

"_Italic_"_ for Chinese dialouge_

.

.

.

_Love is just an accident, dont be care of it_

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah, matanya tajam lurus ke depan. Setiap siswa menatapnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Itu karena, tidak seorang pun berani seperti gadis itu. Menjadi acak-acakan, itu yang dilakukan gadis itu. Tapi berbeda dengan murid lain yang akan ditegur bahkan dihukum, guru seakan bisu dengan pelanggaran yang jelas dilakukan gadis itu.

Lihat saja blazernya yang tersampir di bahu, kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan serta dari yang tidak terikat rapi. Bahkan terkadang, gadis itu bukan menggunakan rok, melainkan celana dan itu pun di gulung sebetas lutut. Gadis itu membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas, dan seringkali poni menutupi wajahnya.

"Lihat itu, Wu Li Jian. Mengapa dia begitu berani menjadi seperti itu?" berbagai komentar miring biasa didengar oleh gadis itu.

Kali ini, gadis bernama Wu Li Jian itu menghantamkan tinjunya tepat mengenai dinding dan di samping leher gadis yang mengomentarinya. "Kau berani hanya di belakangku. Coba katakan lagi," ujar Li Jian dengan sinis. Badan gadis itu bergetar dan menggeleng, kemudian kabur. Li Jian mendengus sebal dan melanjutkan pergi ke kelasnya.

-o-

Atap menjadi tempat satu-satunya di mana Li Jian bisa sendirian. Tidak ada yang berani ke atap setelah Li Jian berada di sana. Gadis itu biasa terdiam, duduk bersandar pada embatas atap sambil mendengarkan musik atau tidur.

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah bayangan menghalangi sinar matahari baginya. Sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan kotak bekal. Li Jian menatap datar si pemilik tangan.

"Singkirkan," ujar Li Jian. Namun orang itu diam saja. "Kubilang singkirkan, maka SINGKIRKAN!" suara Li Jian tiba-tiba saja meninggi. Orang itu melangkah mundur karena terkejut.

Orang itu, lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut yang culun. Pemuda itu tersenyum kaku. "Kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya pelan. Li Jian hanya diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pembatas atap.

Siku-siku Li Jian menjadi tumpuan di atas pembatas itu. Matanya menyorot dingin manusia yang berada di bawah. Pemuda itu mengikuti posisi Li Jian. Kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil darinya. "Namamu Wu Li Jian 'kan? Aku Do Kyungsoo," pemuda itu menatap Li Jian. Pandangannya sarat akan makna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Li Jian. "Kau ingin mengolokku? Menyindirku? Memberiku komentar miring? Bisakah kau atau kalian berhenti bersikap seperti itu? Hidupku sudah cukup suram sejak lahir. Semakin suram semakin lama aku hidup," Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, baru kali ini ia mendengar Li Jian berbicara panjang. Jujur saja, tidak seorang murid pun pernah mengaku Li Jian berbicara panjang.

Kyungsoo memilih diam awalnya. "Aku tidak mengolok, menyindir, atau pun memberi komentar miring. Aku di sini, karena aku menyukaimu. Kepribadianmu sangat unik!" ujar Kyungsoo.

Li Jian menengok ke samping, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana angin memainkan potongan rambut culun Kyungsoo dan Li Jian juga melihat aura yang baik dari diri Kyungsoo. _Sangat kontras denganku_.

-o-

Li Jian membuka pintu dan didapatinya suasana rumah yang gelap gulita. Ah, ini sudah biasa. Gadis itu mendengus dan segera pergi ke atas. Namun beberapa anak tangga dinaikinya, sebuah suara terdengar.

"_Kau pulang_, _Mei Mei_ (adik)?" suara itu rendah dan dingin.

"_Hao_," jawab Li Jian pelan. Gadis itu segera menaiki anak tangga berikutnya hingga mencapai atas. Gadis itu kembali membeku ketika terdengar suara rendah itu lagi.

"_Mei Mei_, _kita memiliki misi penting_. _Seseorang membayar kita sangat mahal_, _kau mengerti_?"

Li Jian menelan ludahnya susah payah. Gadis itu menahan emosinya yang membuncah. "_Aku mengerti_, _Ge_," balasnya.

Li Jian melemparkan tasnya ke atas ranjang, kemudian gadis itu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi meja rias. Tidak, bukan seperti meja rias milik para pesolek. Li Jian mematut refleksi dirinya, hanya seorang murid berandal. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil semua keperluannya dan mulai berdandan.

Sekarang dia berubah. Bukan seorang murid, tapi seperti ...

_Brak_! Pintu kamar Li Jian terbuka kasar. "_Mei Mei_, _sudah siap_?" pria pemilik suara rendah itu memegang pistol dan disembunyikannya dibalik jaket hitamnya.

"_Sudah_, _Yi Fan_-_ge_," balas Li Jian.

-o-

Li Jian kembali bersekolah, namun tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih atap. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit, tatapannya yang semula tajam berubah semakin lembut. Iris cokelatnya memandang awan yang berarak bebas.

"Andaikan aku adalah awan, aku tidak perlu hidup seperti ini," gumamnya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap telapak tangannya. "Dan aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku,"

Waktu terus berjalan, Li Jian tidak peduli akan pelajaran. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya di atap, menatap awan dan beberapa burung yang terbang melintas. Hingga bel istirahat berdering. Gadis itu menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin.

"Wu Li Jian!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Kau tadi tidak ada di kelas, kupikir kau tidak masuk. Jadi aku cari, dan ternyata kau di sini," suara itu berujar seakan sudah akrab.

Li Jian menoleh dan menatap orang yang bicara padanya. Do Kyungsoo, Li Jian ingat pemuda culun ini. Gadis itu kembali menatap langit, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Pagi ini ada berita heboh. Seorang menteri tewas. Bukan hanya menteri itu saja, tapi keluarganya semua dibunuh. Bahkan sampai ibu dan ayah dari menteri itu," Kyungoo berkata penuh semangat, tapi juga ada nada iba yang tersirat.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu pembunuhan?" tanya Li Jian.

"_Well_, bisa saja. Kudengar dari ayahku–ayahku seorang Inspektur–pembunuh bayaran yang dicari di beberapa negara, sedang bersembunyi di Korea ini. Mereka telah dicari di Kanada, beberapa negara bagian Amerika, China, Jepang, dan tentunya Korea. Siapa ya nama mereka? Ah! Mereka disebut _Drago Brothers_!"

Li Jian memejamkan mata dan membuang wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu," balas Li Jian.

-o-

Seorang pria dengan pakaian agak santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pria itu hanya memakai celana _jeans_, kemeja yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku, dan sepatu yang mengkilap. Rambutnya tampak rapi dan dirinya tampak berkarisma. Beberapa siswi menatapnya kagum.

Pria itu berhenti di depan beberapa siswi yang berkumpul. "Hai!" sapa pria itu dengans ebuah senyuman yang membuat para siswi meleleh. "Apa kalian lihat Wu Li Jian? Aku Wu Yi Fan, kakaknya," ujar pria itu.

"Mungkin dia di atap," jawab siswi itu. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, pria itu–Yi Fan–segera pergi. Hal itu membuat para siswi menggosip lagi, "Tidak kusangka Wu Li Jian memiliki kakak yang tampan,"

Yi Fan sampai di atap, dan dilihatnya Li Jian dengan Kyungsoo. "_Mei Mei_," panggilnya. Mau tak mau Li Jian menoleh, bahkan Kyungsoo ikutan menoleh.

"_Kita ada pekerjaan lagi. Ayo izin pulang cepat_," ujar Yi Fan yang hendak menarik lengan Li Jian. "_Wait_, _apa dia pacarmu_?" tanya Yi Fan sebelum menarik.

Li Jian menggeleng. Sementara Kyungsoo bingung apa yang diucapkan Yi Fan, kecuali kata _wait_. "_Pekerjaan apa lagi_? _Bisakah aku tidak ikut_?" kali ini Yi Fan yang menggeleng. Maka Li Jian hanya pasrah.

"Li Jian, dia siapa dan apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku ada urusan, jadi aku harus pulang cepat. Dia kakakku,"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung kakak-beradik itu tanpa berkutik dari tempatnya. Di pikirannya masih terbayang wajah Yi Fan. Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan _gay _dan dia tidak menyukai Yi Fan. Ada yang mengganjal. "Rasanya aku mengenali wajah Kakak Li Jian, tapi siapa?"

-o-

Hari berikutnya, masih di atap. Kyungsoo kembali menemani Li Jian. Pemuda itu mulai merasa nyaman. Walau terkadang Li Jian tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kyungsoo tetap menceritakan semuanya; ayahnya, ibunya, hidupnya, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menceritakan isi hatinya pada Li Jian.

Li Jiansetiap hari hanya mendengarkan. Gadis itu hampir tahu semua kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo. Diam-diam, Li Jian menghafal semua itu. Li Jian ingat betul profesi kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan merasa ada yang berubah sejak Kyungsoo muncul dihidupnya.

"Li Jian, aku pernah dengar kau hidup berpindah-pindah. Kumohon, tinggallah lebih lama di Korea. Aku tidak mau esok pagi aku ke sini, tapi kau tidak ada," ujar Kyungsoo. "Jangan pergi. Aku melarangmu pergi. Tahu kenapa? Makin lama aku merasa nyaman didekatmu. Aku tidak peduli kau mendengarku atau tidak. Karena aku ... menyukaimu,"

Li Jian menoleh pada Kyungsoo, kemudian membuang lagi wajahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak pernah ada yang mengharapkan aku ada, sekali pun Kakakku. Kau orang pertama dan aku tersanjung. Terimakasih," ujar Li Jian.

Kyungsoo melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kanan Li Jian. Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Li Jian tiba-tiba, dan mengusap sudut mata kanan Li Jian dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau ... menangis,"

Li Jian mengerjapkan matanya. "Menangis itu apa?"

"Menangis adalah saat air mata keluar dari matamu. Entah itu kau sedang senang, sedih, kecewa, atau apa pun itu." jelas Kyungsoo. "Lihat, ini air matamu!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ibu jarinya yang basah dan berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Li Jian kini tahu bentuk menangis. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berputar, mengulang memori-memori yang pernah terekam olehnya. Air mata, tangis, dan darah di mana-mana. Li Jian menunduk dan menatap kosong yang lapisan semen yang dipijaknya. "Mereka menangis ... karena aku," gumam Li Jian.

-o-

Yi Fan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya begitu tampan, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang di restauran tempatnya bekerja sementara. Yi Fan mengenakan jaketnya yang tebal dan sepertinya berat itu, di masukkannya dua buah pistol dan selongsong peluru yang masih berisi mesiu.

Yi Fan keluar dari kamarnya, beralih ke ruangan di samping kamarnya. "_Mei Mei_, _kau sudah siap_?" berapa lama tidak ada jawaban. Maka Yi Fan memulai dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Lili, _kita harus pergi_."

Seorang gadis keluar. Pakaiannya sama halnya dengan Yi Fan. Rambut gadis itu dikuncir dan poni menutupi wajahnya. "FanFan-_ge_, _ayo kita selesaikan_."

-o-

Kyungsoo ada dalam barisan dari beberapa pemuda yang memakai seragam polisi. Ini adalah pelatihan utuk menjadi polisi. Kyungsoo mendapatkan itu setelah merengek lebih dari sepuluh kali pada ayahnya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum puas dengan mata berbinar.

Seseorang di depan sedang menjelaskan tugas-tugas dan apa saja yang harus di lakukan seorang polisi. Kyungsoo dengan bangga mengatakan kalau yang berbicara itu ayahnya.

Seorang polisi lain masuk dan hormat pada Insperktur Do. "Inspektur, keberadaan _Drago Brothers _sudah berhasil dilacak. Di salah satu gedung di kawasan Cheongdamdong. Kita menuju ke sana?"

Inspektur Do tampak berpikir. Kyungsoo melihat saja dengan serius. "Kita ke sana. Sekarang! Kalian yang latihan juga. Dengar, jangan gunakan pistol kalian. Kalian belum terlatih untuk itu. Gunakan saja, keahlian beladiri kalian," ujar Inspektur Do. Inspektur mendekati Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahu anaknya itu. "Nak, kau di barisan paling belakang,"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus di belakang? _Appa_, aku juga ingin menyerang!"

Inspektur Do memegang tangan anakknya kuat-kuat. "Nak, di sana Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Minseok. Mereka dibekali ilmu bela diri. Kau tidak memiliki bekal apa pun, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan anakku,"

-o-

Yi Fan dan Li Jian di sana, di atap sebuah gedung. Melihat pancaran lampu-lampu mobil polisi dan ambulans, serta bunyi nyaring. Yi Fan menarik tubuh Li Jian kebelakang saat cahaya menyorot ke arah mereka dari bawah.

"_Kita hampir ketahuan_," ujar Yi Fan. "Li Jian, _kita turun_!" Li Jian mengangguk mendengar aba-aba Yi Fan.

Keduanya berpencar melalui tangga darurat dan lift. Di Lift Yi Fan terus bertemu dengan para polisi yang menodongkan pistol. Pistol kedap suara itu berhasil meluncurkan timah panas dan membunuh banyak polisi dalam sekali tembak. Yi Fan kembali ke lantai paling atas dan sengaja membuat lift rusak. Membiarkan para mayat jatuh berdebum bersamaan dengan lift dan makin bermandikan darah.

Malam semakin larut, gelap makin menyelimuti. Yi Fan berdiri tegap di atap, menunggu adiknya kembali. Yi Fan tahu, adiknya sudah paham alur dalam otaknya itu.

"Kau ... Kris, yang tertua dari _Drago Brothers_?" suara yang bergetar itu terdengar dan Yi Fan langsung mengisi ulang pistolnya yang sudah kosong. Kemudian Yi Fan mengangkat pistolnya lurus-lurus.

"_See ya_!"

-o-

Li Jian berlari dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Badannya bergetar hebat. Belum pernah di harus membunuh sebanyak ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan beberapa polisi yang dalam masa pelatihan pun menyisakan bercak darah pada wajah, pakaian, dan tangannya. Mini katana miliknya sudah penuh dengan darah.

Li Jian menaiki tangga lagi. Mencari keberadaan Yi Fan. Li Jian hanya mau berbagi rasa takut dan gelisahnya ini. Raut wajah Li Jian berubah drastis dari yang datar menjad ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat.

_Brak_! Pintu menuju atap dibukanya dengan kasar. Li Jian melihat Yi Fan yang hendak menarik pelatuk dan juga mangsa Yi Fan yang terakhir.

Gadis itu berlari cepat. Sudah begitu cara kerjanya, cepat. Hingga peluru itu mengenai punggungnya dan terpental. "AKH!" darah segar kembali ia muntahkan. Tapi Li Jian masih berdiri tegap.

"Li Jian ..." pemuda mangsa Yi Fan itu tak percaya melihat sosok di depannya. "Apa yang kau ..."

Tubuh Li Jian tiba-tiba limbung, jatuh dengan lutut yang mencumbu lapisan semen. "Aku melindungimu," ujar Li Jian pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Li Jian tersenyum, walau darah menjadi _make-up _utama gadis itu. "_JANGAN_! _GEGE KUMOHON JANGAN_!" Li Jian berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH_?! _AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU_! _MENYINGKIR_!" Yi Fan juga berteriak.

Tangan Li Jian terentang. "_Namanya_ Do Kyungsoo, _anak Inspektur_. _Dia menyukaiku_, _aku menyukainya_, _jangan ... jangan bunuh _Kyungsoo. Fanfan-_ge_, _kumohon jangan ..._"

Kyungsoo–mangsa Yi Fan–menatap kaka-beradik yang sellau berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Mandarin itu. "Li Jian apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kau terluka, darahmu banyak sekali," Kyungsoo hendak menghapus jejak darah itu, tapi Li Jian menahan darah Kyungsoo.

Li Jian menggeleng. "Tidak semua darahku. Aku menggunakan rompi anti peluru, tenang saja. Dan ..." nafas Li Jian terputus. "Ini darah para polisi, aku Charlotte. Yang termuda dari _Drago Brothers_."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena kenyataan itu, tapi karena peluru tiba-tiba menembus tegkorak Li Jian. Membuat gadis itu memuntahkan darah lagi dan limbung. Li Jian sudah bisu, tuli, buta, tak bergerak, tak bernafas. Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, begitu kagetnya dia.

Yi Fan menatap tangannya, telunjuknya yang masih menempel pada pelatuk. Itu kesalahannya. "_Aku membunuh adikku_," gumamnya.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Pemuda itu mengambil pistolnya, harusnya tidak boleh. Pemuda itu menarik pelatuk berulang kali, memuntahkan lebih peluru dan mengenai Yi Fan. Sayangnya Yi Fan tidak terluka.

Badan Kyungsoo terpental setelah menembak, membuat punggungnya harus bercumbu dengan pembatas atap. Pemuda itu juga hampir terjatuh dari gedung bertingkat itu.

Yi Fan berjalan mendekati jasad Li Jian. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan lutut yang lebih dahulu mengenai dasar. Diraihnya jasad Li Jian dan di dekapnya dengan erat. "_Dui bu qi _(maaf), _Gege membunuhmu_. _Harusnya Gege yang mati_, _bukan kau_. Lili ..."

Kepala Yi Fan mendongak, menatap lurus Kyungsoo yang ketakutan. Kyungsoo kembali menarik pelatuk, dan tubuhnya yang sudah menempel dengan embatas atap itu kembali terdorong ke belakang. Membuat punggungnya menjadi lebih nyeri.

Timah panas itu menembus kepala Yi Fan. Tapi Yi Fan masih dalam posisinya. "Do Kyungsoo ... kau men –nyukai adikku, terima –kasih. Adikku juga menyu –kai –mu," setelah itu tubuh Yi Fan libung menimpa jasad Li Jian.

Kyungsoo membuang pistolna jauh-jauh. Tangannya meremat sendiri potongan rambut culunnya itu. "Tidak! Aku tidak membunuh tidak! TIDAK!" perlahan pemuda mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda yang layarnya retak.

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya di atas layar yang retak. Lalu melekatkan benda itu pada telinganya. "_Appa _... aku di atas. Bersama _Drago Brothers_. Keduanya, Kris dan Charlotte. Charlotte dan aku ... saling me –menyukai, _Appa_. _Appa_ ... aku pembunuh ... Kris terbunuh."

**Fin.**

_**Epilog**_**.**

Kyungsoo duduk di sudut kamarnya, menekuk lututnya. Badannya sempurna mengigil di cuaca yang begitu cerah ini. Keringat mengalir deras dan wajahnya pucat pasi. "Suka ini ... cinta ini kecelakaan semata. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan ini. Aku tidak boleh peduli. TIDAK!"

"Tapi ... aku menyukai Li Jian. Wu Li Jian."

**The End.**


End file.
